Of Lovers and Life
by In-Case-Of-Dragons
Summary: IchixRuki: Urahara hands Rukia and Ichigo a book that he claims will 'Help' them. When the two find themselves sucked into the book, its 'do or die', with no way of returning. What kind of help is that? Fairytale romances mixed with battles and madness!
1. His Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And I never will, no matter how hard I wish! I also do not own cheesy moments, smut stories, unexplainable feelings, and the quote 'Soul meets Soul, on Lovers Lips'. But I can not for the life of me remember where its from?**

**Maybe Shakespear?**

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

_Of Lovers and Life: Chapter One_

* * *

'_Soul meets Soul' _

'_On lovers' lips'_

"Rukia, what the hell are you reading!?" Rukia looked up as Ichigo marched in, rubbing his head with a towel. He sported a look and tone that clearly stated, stop-reading-mushy-smut-stories-out-loud.

Well, it was clear to her!

"What's it to you what I read in my free time?"

Ichigo grunted as she looked back down at the book.

After all the time the two had spent together, Rukia had come to understand Ichigo's strange expressions. She knew he wasn't annoyed with her for reading out loud, he just was actually genuinely curious and didn't know how to ask. She knew when he was pretending, and she knew all his hidden meanings. He had his good hidden moments, when all he seemed to do, was done in order to help the people around him, and she couldn't help but admire him for that. He had his faults, but she had come to love those too.

Wait, Love!?

No…accept! That was it! She had come to 'accept' them.

As Ichigo flopped onto his bed, Rukia looked up from her place on the floor and silently studied his face. His orange hair was still dripping from his bath, his bangs hanging down his face instead of pointing up in their usual sharp-looking way. His warm Cinnamon coloured eyes lifted and met hers for the briefest of seconds.

She felt a strange flutter inside her that made her whole body warm. She gasped quietly, and buried her face back into her book.

Damn. It was really hot in here.

Ichigo looked down at the petite girl on the floor. She had her face buried in the book she was reading, but he could have sworn she had been looking at him…

But hey, the midget was showing some interest in something that wasn't riddled with bunnies!

Unless she was reading a bunny-love story. But he highly doubted that.

He watched her kick her legs up and down in an almost hypnotizing manner. All his previous thoughts fled him, a result of his brain melting into a non-responsive mass.

No! Get a hold of yourself Kurosaki! You some kind of pervert!?

Ichigo gulped and turned away.

No, he was _not _a pervert.

He really wasn't in the mood to lose himself to his unexplainable feelings. He wasn't one to lie, to himself or otherwise, so he found that forcing these strange desires to the back of his mind allowed him to neglect answering to said feelings.

This is honestly not so healthy for a hormonal teenage boy.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'

The two jumped as Rukia's phone began vibrating and beeping. As she dug it out of her pocket and flipped it open, Ichigo peeled himself off of the floor he'd fallen upon in his surprise.

"Moshi Moshi?"

A frantic voice spoke high pitched and fast on the other end. Ichigo cringed at the sound.

"Oh, really? Okay. Yeah, we'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at the expectant Ichigo.

"It's Urahara! He said he needs our help with 'a big issue'."

Ichigo sighed.

"For an ex-head of the technology division, he sure needs a lot of help!"

But somewhere deep down, the two teens were happy for the distraction. As sort lived as their relief may be, at least they had something to take their minds off of…things.

They hastily left through the window and began to run the short distance to Urahara's store, unaware of the piercing yellow eyes watching them go.

"What is Urahara up too? He can't be thinking…? Aw hell, I _knew_ I shouldn't have given him that thing!"

Yoruichi shook her small, fluffy head as she quickly followed after the two.

* * *

_At Urahara's _

* * *

"Oi! Urahara!" Like always, Ichigo's form of greeting consisted of yelling and smashing his fist against the door. Rukia twitched. "Be quiet you baka! You're going to wake the entire-"

She was cut off as Urahara slid open the door and Ichigo fell in, hitting the floor face first. Needless to say, he exchanged some rather colourful words to the unsuspecting floor.

"Ohohohohoho! Glad you could make it Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san!" He pulled out his fan as he laughed. Ichigo jumped up, rubbing his nose, and yelled.

"You planned that, you sadistic old man!"

"Of course not, you just need to learn to balance properly!" He turned away from the pissed off berry boy and smiled at Rukia.

"Thank you for coming so quickly! This was a rather urgent matter!"

He led the two into what appeared to be a small library. The amount of times the two had been in Urahara's Shop and they hadn't even known this room existed. Rukia tensed instinctively, surveying the tiny red, green, and gold room for danger. Ichigo, on the hand, didn't even bother. The biggest threats in this place were Urahara, and himself. And he knew which threat worried him the most!

"As soon as I received it, I knew it would help you two!"

Those few words alone were enough to strike fear in the teens. They weren't sure they liked the way this one was going…

"Help us?" Rukia asked.

"Help us how?" Ichigo asked skeptically. He could never be sure if 'help' meant 'something that will make you stronger' or 'something that could quite possibly kill you'. Or both.

"You shouldn't be so suspicious! It will help you. Have I ever lied to you?"

Yes.

Yes you have!

He began to skim the bookshelf, before pulling out a large red and gold book and holding it out to Rukia.

"There you are! Open it and take a look!"

"Don't listen to him Rukia, it'll probably explode or something!"

_THWACK _

Ichigo crouched on the floor, rubbing his head, as the madly grinning, psychotic looking Urahara lowered his cane.

"Pay no attention to the paranoid child my dear" He nudged Rukia.

"I guarantee it'll help!"

He gave one final grin as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Help…_what_ exactly?

Ichigo stood up and looked over Rukia's shoulder, rubbing his ever growing bump.

"You might as well take a look…"

Rukia nodded as she opened the book to the first page.

What happened next was something the two could never have been prepared for.

With a flash and a bang, the teens were gone.

And the book fell to the floor with a thunk, closing itself up.

Yoruichi jumped through the open window and stared at the book. Her eye twitched as Urahara opened the door cautiously.

"Kisuke…you'd better have a very good explanation for this."

* * *

**Urahara: 1**

**Ichigo and Rukia: 0**

* * *

**Wow! My first BLEACH story! I'm kinda proud of it really! It's not much at the moment, but I'm gonna build it up big time!**

**Sorry for any really bad, painstakingly obvious mistakes! Those are the ones I miss!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it so far! RxR please!**


	2. Her Shock

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach, Snow White, teleporting books of mysterious origins, or bad Character placings! So please don't sue! You'd only get about 50p anyway!

* * *

_Of Lovers and Lives: Chapter Two _

* * *

Rukia groaned and rolled over, fighting back the urge to throw up. Whatever the hell just happened, she was not happy about it! She was achey, and she felt sick, and the first thing she'd do when she remembered what happened would be to choke that stupid merchant. She remembered being in Urahara's study, she opened the book, there was a flash…

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw a perfect blue sky above her. This picture wasn't right already! They'd been in a little library thing, and she was positive it had had a ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen and she was surrounded by trees and happy little forest creatures.

Okay.

This wasn't normal.

" Ichigooo? Ichigo, where are you?!" Rukia stood up and smoothed out her rags as she studied the area around her.

Wait- RAGS!?

"What the hell is going on here!?"

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

* * *

"Ki-su-keeee!"

The man let out a good-natured laugh and lifted up the book.

"Now, now Yoruichi-san! You said yourself that that the two were moving far too slowly!"

"What and you took that as an invitation to suck to hopeless kids off to God-knows-where?!"

The cat woman sighed and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"When 'he' gave me this book to deliver, I wasn't expecting you to use it for something like this."

"Well, what else would he want us to do with a book like this?"

With that, he opened the book to the first page and began to read out loud.

* * *

**-With Rukia- **

* * *

Okay, let's assess the damages here.

Ichigo is gone.

I'm in a forest.

I'm dressed in rags.

And strange woodland creatures are following me.

She'd get Urahara for this!

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice echoed though out the area.

'_Once upon a time, there lived a lovely princess named Kuchiki Rukia…'_

"URAHARA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled as she looked around for the dreaded man, picking though the best, most painful method of confrontation she could think of. The little forest creatures stopped frolicking at the sudden outburst of sounds, and looked up at the sky with wide-eyed expressions of wonder.

'_Her vain and wicked stepbrother, the King, feared that some day the young princess' beauty would far surpass his. Everyday he would ask his magic mirror, 'Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who is the fairest in __this__ land…'_

What was the psycho rambling about?

Hold on! She knew this tale! It was the tale of 'Snow White'!

What was she doing in 'Snow White'?

And where the hell was Ichigo?

Ah, so many questions, so little answers, and way too much thinking about Ichigo! Who knew where Ichigo could be, but right now she didn't have time to thing about the berry boy! Besides, she had bigger problems to figure out, for example, how she was going to get out of here! This place was obviously making her insane, and the hearing the weird, high pitched voices of the forest creatures, calling out to her, and asking if she was okay, was just proving this fact.

"Rukia? Princess Rukia!"

And now she was imagining Renji dressed as a hunter.

"Princess Rukia, please! You must run!"

Oh.

Maybe he's not an illusion after all.

"R-Renji? What are you doing-?" Before she could finish, Renji turned around and pushed her towards a clearing.

"A-Ano…Renji, why are-"

"Please Princess! If King Byakuya finds you, he'll have me killed!"

"K-King Byakuya?"

"Yes! Your evil and vain stepbrother!"

Rukia knew enough about 'Snow White' to find the concept of her beloved 'Nii-sama' playing the role of the evil stepmother hilarious. She burst out laughing at the image of him running around in a dress, talking to a hand mirror.

She quickly stopped, however, when Renji drew Zabimaru and sliced a nearby deer in half. He bent down and pulled out its heart.

"I will give this to the King and tell him it's your heart. Now leave will you!?"

"Renji, THAT DEER WAS MY FRIEND!"

Renji backed up in surprise and Rukia and the other little creatures looked at the deer, horrified.

"The Deer had friends and family and-" She gulped down an involuntary sob as a group of the creatures approached the bloody remains and cried quietly.

"Uh, I'm sorry Princess, but it's the best I could do! Now quick, you have to get out of here!"

She was shocked to say the least, but taking one last look at the deer, she ran deep into the forest, not looking back. Her heart raced in panic, shock and confusion. She looked up at the sky once again and began to yell.

"Urahara! This isn't funny any more! How do I get out of here!?"

She heard the man's laughter echo once again.

"_I'm sorry Rukia-san, but only when the story is over will you be able to leave…"_

Oh…well…that shouldn't be too hard.

" …_This__ fairytale!"_

WHAT!?

" Urahara, you bastard!"

Lets see…how does this tale end?

She eats an apple…

She dies…

The prince kisses her…

Then the two live happily ever after.

KYA! No way was she going to give her first kiss to some stupid prince charming she met in this cursed book that Urahara gave them!

Oh Ichigo, where are you!?

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

* * *

Ichigo groaned and tried to open his eyes, blinking rapidly. He tried to focus on something familiar, he tried to reach out for Rukia, but he felt and recognized nothing. He knew Urahara was behind this instantly, remembering quite clearly the book, the flash, and the long falling through darkness. He'd really get Urahara one day.

He pried his eyelids open fully and forced himself to focus.

He was lying on a huge, gold, four-poster bed, with 5 servants looking on at him in worry.

What the…?

"We have some bad news my prince."

Prince!?

"Princess Rukia is to be killed by King Byakuya."

Ano…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

**Urahara: 2 **

**Ichigo and Rukia: big-fat-zero**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Chapter two is now up (as you can see)! I'm sorry if things seem to be moving at a really slow pace, or seem a bit strange, I have a lot to fit in here and not much time to do it really!**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Cookies for you all!**

**Signed, Aura**

**x**


	3. Their Journey

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bath Houses, Snow White, Bleach, or badly made Prince Costumes! If you wish to sate your disgust with Ichigo's outfit, I suggest you find the grave of the Kings Tailor and talk it out with them! Thank you!

* * *

_Of Lovers and life: Chapter 3_

* * *

In the five minuets he'd been awake; Ichigo had been scarred for life!

Upon waking, he was informed by a strangely dressed, hooded man the Rukia was going to be killed! Killed! As in, stabbed, or smothered, or shot, of burnt, or drowned, or eaten alive, or trampled. His mind started running away with itself completely; building up an image of a bloody, tortured Rukia. He leapt out of bed and, obviously, demanded to know why this was supposedly going to happen.

And what was the reply?

"King Byakuya fears that she is far fairer than himself."

Just what the hell kind of excuse was that to have someone killed!? Well, this was not going to happen. Not if he had his way, and his way involved Rukia being very much alive and in one piece. Sine when was Byaku-brat King anyway?! And since when was he 'fairer' than Rukia?! As if it were even possible.

And to make matters worse, he'd caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the floor length mirrors, and twitched.

He took in his maroon coloured cape, his maroon and gold coloured shirt and puffy shorts, and then his maroon coloured tights, and almost puked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

* * *

Rukia ran and ran, too afraid to stop or look back. It was night time and she'd been running for almost two hours. Where was she supposed to be going exactly!? Renji could've taken a second in his busy, Deer-killing schedule to explain things to her a little better! Or at least tell her where she could go. Stupid Renji, stupid Urahara, stupid BOOK!

Suddenly a clearing came into view up ahead, drenched in moonlight, and void of trees, it looked like a very promising rest spot. She'd been running for so long she honestly thought her lungs had exploded!

She sped up as fast as she could; using the last of her energy in hopes that this was indeed the end of this horrible darkness.

What she saw next was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Not even in Soul Society.

She gasped.

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

* * *

"Prince Ichigo? Prince Ichigo, where are you going!? It's dark outside!" Ichigo was half way out the window when one of the servants grabbed him around the middle and pulled him back.

Were servants supposed to do that!?

"Look you, I don't know why I'm dressed like this, where I am, why I'm here, or why you keep calling me prince, but I gotta go save Rukia!"

He'd be damned if this stupid book and that damn Urahara would take Rukia away from him anymore than was absolutely necessary. And they'd be apart for way too long by now. Who knows what was happening to her right now?!

But still…why does it look a lot like he's just landed in the middle of a Fairy tale!?

"My name is Yumichika my Prince."

Y-Yumichika!?

The servant holding him spoke, surprising him. He'd forgotten he'd even said anything.

"And may I just say, what you are doing is not very beautiful!"

What the heck was Yumichika doing here!?

Another servant stepped forward.

"My Prince wishes to leave, we mustn't stop him."

"Yes, exactly!" Ichigo tried to climb back out the window once again, but Yumichika just held on tighter.

"The Prince wishes to save his true love, Yumichika, so please do not stand in his way."

T-TRUE LOVE!?

Ichigo froze, his pursuit of the window forgotten in the metaphorical kick-in-the-guts those words delivered. He tried to stammer his denial, but he was honestly gob smacked! Yumichika let go and turned to the woman.

"B-But Nanao-Chan, the queen will wonder where he is!"

Nanao pushed up her glasses from under her hood.

"For true love, Queen Unohana's would not protest to his leaving."

A third servant stepped forward, pulled down his hood to reveal his shiny bald head and pointed towards the window.

"Well, that's pretty lucky for us as The Prince has made a run for it."

"WHAT!?" Nanao and Yumichika ran to the window to see the berry headed prince land on the ground and begin running for his life.

The two sighed.

"Can't say we didn't expect that…"

As Ichigo turned back to look at the building he'd just leapt from, he almost tripped in shock.

"A c- A c- A CASTLE!?"

No, he didn't have time to be surprised! He had to find Rukia and fast. Byakuya was not going to kill her. Byakuya was not taking her away from him, not after he fought all of Soul Society just to get her back…

He turned around and headed into the forest. He just had to try and sense her.

"Rukia…"

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

* * *

She gasped.

What…

On EARTH!?

In front of her stood the most beautiful Bath House she'd ever seen! Its lanterns were lit and its doors were open. It was a beautiful red and green design, with orchids and cherry blossoms scattered randomly, yet tastefully around, with sweet smelling incense burning in every other lantern. Mixing with the orchids and the incense, were the scents of Cinnamon, Chocolate, fresh bread, Butterscotch, and other aromas she couldn't quite make out. Her tummy let out a weird rumbling gurgle of protest, and she blushed, highly embarrassed even though there didn't seem to be anyone in sight! Not even her little forest friends. Without another moment's hesitation, she ran straight though the wide open doors, relief etched across her face.

Unbeknown to her, a pair of eyes watched her intently, a hatred burning inside them.

"Enjoy life while you can little Princess…"

The clouds parted a little more and a small beam of light hit the face of her stalker. His long black hair shone as he flicked it over his shoulder.

"…You won't be able too much longer."

* * *

**FINIALLY! It's finished! It seems more like a filler chapter than anything else, but it needed to happen this way!**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy, and Bankai to us all!**

**Sighed, Aura x**

Return to Top


	4. Her Fortune

**Disclaimer: Sorry everyone, but I really honestly do not own BLEACH, Snow White, Bath Houses, Yukatas or the concept known as True Love! So please, don't sue!**

_Of Lovers and Life: Chapter 4_

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Well, that's not really all that surprising. It's a Bath House located in the middle of a forest! A place like this isn't going to be too publicized is it!

Rukia tiptoed past the reception desk, looking for any signs of life. The silence she was greeted with as she entered was almost deafening, and even now, as she tiptoed around, she would occasionally make her ragged shoes squeak, just to reassure herself that she wasn't really deaf.

The place was remarkably clean considering there was no one around. Almost like everyone just stopped what they were doing and ran for it. Was it a kidnap? Perhaps a mass murder? This _is_ a fairytale…

She reached the sliding down at the end of what must be the entrance hall, and braced herself, not quite sure what to expect to see. She took a deep breath and threw open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

"Kyaa!?"

She suddenly found herself bombarded with confetti, candy, party poppers and other party like products. She fell back in total shock, landing on her butt. She was nowhere _near_ prepared for this!

She had just stumbled into a munchkins party! Balloons, cake, music, food and munchkins as far as the eye could see! And a banner. 

A very large Banner.

A very large banner with 'WELCOME PRINCESS RUKIA' sprawled across it.

What on _earth_ was going on here!?

And if Rukia wasn't surprised enough, the munchkins suddenly advanced on her! Seven of them. They looked very familiar too! But the one she found most distinctive was the Chibi, black yukata wearing Yamamoto soutaicho!

Was she suppose to laugh or bow?

The Yukata wearing old man stepped forward with a large grin on his face.

"Welcome, Princess Rukia!"

* * *

**- Meanwhile -

* * *

**"Damn it Rukia! Where are you!" Ichigo was trying his best to sense her, but the thought of him being too late continually distracted him. That, and he'd never really been very good at this whole reiatsu thing anyway.

Come on! Concentrate damn it! Think of Rukia! The way she talks, the way she walks, the way she smells, the way she looks, the way I could stare at her for hours, the way she laughs, the way she moves her legs up and down in the really hypnotizing manner-

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?

Oh, holy hell, the faster I find her, the faster this will all be over!

' _Bwahaha, or so you think!' _Uraharas voice broke what was left of the strawberries very little concentration. He stopped and looked around him.

"Urahara? Where are you, you bastard!?"

A hurt gasp echoed through the area.

"_You wound me Kurosaki-Kun! I came to tell you where dear Rukia-san is_!"

He knows? The bastard knows where she is?

And he didn't tell him sooner!?

" URAHARA, YOU GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL-"

"_Kurosaki-kun, there are kids reading this_!"

"I.DON'T.CARE! Get us OUT old man!" He was so angry, the colour of his face put Renji's hair to shame.

Urahara began to laugh again.

"_Listen Kurosaki-kun! This will help you! Honestly! Now, Rukia is very nearby, in the local bathhouse! Hurry, she doesn't have much time left! Good luck, Kurosaki-kun_."

"She doesn't have much time left? Wait-What does that mean?"

Silence.

"Urahara?"

More silence.

"GET BACK HERE!"

He growled and clanged his fist. To the bathhouse it is then.

Please…

Don't late me be too late…

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

"Yamamoto-dono-"

"Please Princess! Call me Yama-san!"

Rukia cringed at the thought of disrespecting the soutaicho by calling him such cute names.

"Renji informed us of your arrival-"

Oh, so he tells _them_, but not _me_!? What if I had gone the wrong way? Baka…

"-so now let me introduce you!"

Each of the seven munchkins stepped forward in turn.

"This is Happy Matsumoto!"

The older woman, now half the size of Rukia, approached her in a yellow and orange petal yukata.

"Welcome, pretty little Princess!"

"This is Grumpy Toshirou!"

The smaller-than-the-rest Taicho stepped forward in a light blue yukata, glared at the wall, folded his arms, and nodded. Rukia laughed lightly. Something's never change!

" Sneezy Jyuushiro!"

The man in white stepped forward and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet-" He was cut off as he let out a loud sneeze.

"-You!"

"Sleepy Shunsui!

Rukia blinked and looked around. She found a man in a pink yukata and straw hat lying on his side, fast asleep.

Yup, that's him!

"Bashful Hanatarou!"

The young boy is a dark blue Yukata stumbled forward blushing madly. He bowed.

"H-Hello...P-Princess."

She felt almost sorry for the blushing boy, so she gave him an extra big smile.

"And last, but not least, Clumsy Orihime!"

The red headed girl, tripped up as she ran up to Rukia and saluted, ripping the sleeve of her light pink and white cherry blossom yukata in the process. She didn't speak, but she grinned up at the older girl.

" And we, are the Seven Chibis!"

She grinned back at the miss-matched group before her.

" Nice to meet you all!"

She was glad she'd found this place! The seven dwarfs were nice to Snow White in the tale, so she knew she'd be safe here!

But…

She had to find Ichigo! Who knew where the berry head had ended up! What if he wasn't even in the book?!

" I-I'm so sorry everyone, but I can't stay! I have to find Ichigo!"

Matsumoto happily pounced on her in response.

" Silly little Princess! He's coming to find you right now! Ahhh, the power of True love!"

T-T-T-T-TRUE LOVE!?!?

"NO! No, there's no true love involved here!" She could feel the blood rushing up to her face. She cursed herself and you vigorously willed the blush to disappear. Why was she getting so flustered over Ichigo anyway?

Matsumoto sighed dreamily as the other Chibis mentioned something about 'preparations' and wondered off. Rukia watched in amusement as the frowning Toshirou dragged off Shunsui.

Oh, what a mistake.

While Rukia took her eyes away from Matsumoto for just a second, the strawberry-blonde had pulled out a rather long cord of rope, a scary glint appearing in her eyes.

" True love is always involved."

* * *

OMG! I'm soooooo sorry everyone!! This update is sooo late! This is a pretty lame excuse really but the reason this is so late is because…

I LOST MY NOTEBOOK!

I know, I know, no big deal right? But it had all my research material and my notes for the rest of the chapters! I left it at my friends' house and I only saw him yesterday!

So yes…

I'M REEEEEALL SORRYYYY!!

I love you guys! Don't kill me please!

Oh! And I'm also sorry, I didn't reply to your reviews! My email is all screwed up and won't let me send messages…

Damn thing! But I thank all of you for reviewing! Reviews make me happy! I give you all a limited edition Hitsugaya-with-pink-bow Plushie!

See you in a few days!


	5. His Luck

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys! I don't own Bleach, Chibis, Bathhouses, Snow White, Chairs, Flowers, Vases, Kisses or feelings in general! And I honestly have no idea if there are chairs in the baths, but there are now!**

_Of Lovers and Life: Chapter 5_

* * *

A wide grin spread across his face as he flipped over to the next page. He hadn't been this excited since…well, he couldn't even remember!

"Ahh, to be young and in love!"

The door slid open and Yoruichi appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips and looking down at him from his place, cross-legged on the floor.

"And when have you been in love, Kisuke?" She asked, plopping down next to him, smirking slightly.

"Oh, the things you don't know."

The woman blinked. Somehow, she knew he was looking at her out the corner of his eye. From under the hat of course, but still, just for a second, she felt rather hot.

"Oooooh look! Kurosaki-kun is almost there!"

She instantly recovered and she snatched the book away from him. She scanned the pages.

Then burst out laughing.

"This is gonna be one hell of a story!"

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

Bathhouse, bathhouse, bathhouse, bathhouse, where the hell was this friggin' bathhouse?! Besides, why would there be a bathhouse in the middle of a damn forest anyway!?

Ichigo was getting more and more pissed off as he continued to run, looking around for any signs of a bathhouse. But the his furious dismay, the closest thing he'd found to a bathhouse was a tiny hut made of tree branches, built up against one of the many, many trees around him.

He suddenly sped up. He'd been running for hours now, and any other normal human would've collapsed by now! But the fact that he'd been running for so long just made him want to run faster. Who knew what could've happened to Rukia while he'd been gone.

A question suddenly forced its way into his conscious.

How did she end up in a Bathhouse…?

Oh…HOLY SHIT!

What if some sick freak took her there for their own amusement!?

He ran so fast, he left dust clouds behind him.

" WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN BATHHOUSE!?"

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

Rukia sighed.

How could she have let herself get into this? Now she was never gonna be able to find Ichigo!

She sighed again and sank lower into the nice, hot water of the bath. She had never been so happy to be tied up and thrown into a dark room before in her life.

Well, Matsumoto had quite happily told her that Ichigo would be here soon anyway, so she should relax while she had the chance too!

Rukia couldn't agree more!

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

There! He could see it! The Goddamn Bathhouse!

He cursed it out of habit as he spotted the red and green monstrosity in the clearing just 3 meters ahead, wondering how he hadn't seen it before. It was huge! He ran along the length of the building until he found the entrance. His heart flipped in relief as he placed his hand on the door handle.

_Snaapp_

He whipped around.

"Who's there?"

Silence

He shrugged and passed it off as a startled animal. He yanked the door open and ran in.

He was greeted by a bouncing Matsumoto, a beaming Orihime, and a glaring Toshirou. He stepped back in shock.

"W-What the-?"

"Welcome Prince Ichigo!" Matsumoto jumped at him, wrapped her arms around his torso and her legs around his waist. It was not an easy feat, considering the size the Chibi woman's breasts. To say that Ichigo was shocked, would be the understatement of the year!

"What the hell!? Why are you all so short!? Get off me!"

"Quit your yakking. You're here for the Princess, we'll bring you your damn Princess."

Wow…Captain-Shorty seems a lot grumpier that the last time I saw him.

Matsumoto pried herself away from Ichigo and began tugging on his arm instead. She was grinning quite happily, but the glint in her eyes made him shudder.

She was plotting something.

"We'll show you too her! This way Prince!" She pulled him in the direction of the staircase he hadn't noticed before. Orihime happily joined in on tugging his other arm, but not before tripping and falling flat on her face.

The look on Toshiro's face confirmed his suspicions.

"M-Matsumoto, no! The Princess-"

What? What about the Princess?!

Before the boy could finish, Matsumoto ran up and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo restrained a smirk as he watched the young boys face flush an incredible shade of Vermilion. Matsumoto smiled at him innocently.

"Don't worry, she wont be too mad!"

Toshirou muttered some curses and stomped off, still bright red.

Being as generally dim-witted as he is, Ichigo never even considered that those two could be anything _near_ to being a couple. But he was deffinatly beginning to think otherwise. He was shaken from his thoughts as the two girls began to tug on him again.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already!"

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

Rukia stared up at the bright, petal painted ceiling and sighed for the fifth time in the past 20 minuets.

When had it happened?

When exactly had she fallen in love with Ichigo?

Yes, she had admitted it to herself! Finally, she just let the thoughts and feelings sort themselves out and it hit her like a ton of bricks!

But…she just couldn't figure out when it happened. When had she stopped thinking of him like a friend and started thinking of him as a lover. This was not good! There was no way Ichigo loved her back. Or had any feelings for her at all. Why have short, flat chested, some-what tomboyish Rukia, when you can have taller, big breasted, innocent Orihime? She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry. She was interrupted from her musings, however, by a loud yell.

A very manly yell.

And it seemed awfully familiar…

"MATSUMOTO! That's a-"

Suddenly, a certain berry-headed someone fell through the paper door, cursing loudly. She moved her well to the other end of the bath and looked on slightly worried as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"What the was that crazy bitch…" He looked up and chocked. His cinnamon eyes met her violet ones.

"Think…ing…"

His face reddened drastically and his eyes widened. There was Rukia, right where Matsumoto said she'd be.

Naked.

Dripping with water.

Her top half exposed completely…

_Does not compute_

_Malfunctioning_

_Overload, Overload_

The raven-haired girl sunk down into the water as far as she could go and covered her chest with her arms.

" ICHIGOOOO!" Rukia reached over to the nearest vase of flowers and threw it at the startled boy, who quickly ducked.

"Ah! W-Wait! I'm here to rescue you!"

"GET OUT!"

This time he wasn't quite as lucky and the chair she had just chucked at him hit him square in the stomach. He leapt back in pain.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" He quickly stumbled out though the whole he'd made, still blushing lightly.

That was deffinatly the most embarrassing moment in her whole life.

And she'd lived for a hell of a long time.

But, despite her anger and embarrassment, she let out a small laugh.

Ichigo looked like such a dork!

* * *

**Kyaaah! Chapter 5 everyone! I'm trying to make up for my lack of posts, so here you go! I incorporated some very subtle YoruichixUrahara and MatsuxHitsu in here! If you don't like those couples, then I wont put any more in, but if you DO like those couples I'm write more! **

**Anyway, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**-Sniffles- I love you guys! **

**Byakuya is giving out free hugs to all who review!**

**Byakuya…-.-**

**See ya soon!**


	6. Their Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Chibis, identical waitress clones, strawberries, or the song Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which is the song Matsumoto sings towards the end!**

**IMPORTANT: **I have an idea, but I would like the opinion of you, the esteemed read! I want to be able to do other fairytales and other couples, but I might just stick to this paring in lots of different tales! Its up to you guys now, so opinions are greatly appreciated!

_Of Lovers and life: Chapter 6_

* * *

She glared.

He twitched.

They were sat either end of a long table. The Seven Chibis sat along the sides, trying desperately hard not to make eye contact with the fuming Princess or the nervous Prince. Matsumoto was beaming, immensely proud of the way operation: Happily-ever-after was going. Orihime was also smiling along with her. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but since Matsumoto seemed happy with it, she concluded that it must be good.

"Rukia, I said I'm sorry!" Ichigo stated for the 6th time that day. Rukia just continued to glare at him.

To be honest, she wasn't even that angry with him.

Embarrassed? Yes. Confused? Yes. Somewhat flattered at the way he had stared at her? Deffinatly.

But these weren't things Ichigo needed to know! So she knew that if she pretended to be angry, the idiot wouldn't ask any questions about her constant blush.

And besides, she was a _little_ angry with herself.

Angry that she wasn't angry.

"I heard you the first time, pervert."

"I am not a pervert!"

"Then what were you staring at me for?!"

Ichigo flushed and stared down at the plate in front of him. This was the Goddamn Bathhouses fault.

"I…I was just…surprised!" It was the first time he'd ever seen a naked woman for christ sake!

Deep down, he was happy it was Rukia. Well, not _that_ deep down. But deep down enough that he could just push it back and discard the feeling for a while. His own body had betrayed him. Even just thinking back on it made his body warm and his heart flip. He crossed his legs, thankful for the cover of the table. He glanced up at the elegant, strapless, violet gown Matsumoto had forced Rukia into wearing, along with the sparkly silver tiara. He ranked his eyes over her bare shoulders and gulped.

Ah damn it!

What a fantastic time to realise you're in love!

W-Wait1 Did I just…?

OMG! I'm in love with Rukia!

But-But! When? Why? How-?

He was broken from his little panic attack as Yamamoto entered the room followed by what appeared to be a small army of identical, black haired waitresses, all holding a tray with a different type of food.

"Princes, Princesses and fellow Chibis! Dinner is served."

As the waitresses moved around the room, placing dishes on the table and serving meat and vegetables, the others failed to notice a waitress, slightly taller and more flat chested than the rest, place a bowl of bright red strawberries next to Rukia.

After the waitresses finished, they bowed and moved back to the corner of the room where the y gathered around, waiting to be of some assistance. As they began to eat, Ichigo suddenly realised how much he didn't know! He had so much to ask, his head felt like it explode any second now!

"Do we really have time to sit around eating?! I mean, I don't know what kind of hell hole this really is, but if I don't get out of these clothes soon, I'm going on a rampage!"

Everyone except Toshirou laughed before continuing their conversations. Rukia, who was now no longer glaring at him, spoke up.

"Well, according to Uraharas little opening narration, I believe we're in the tale known as 'Snow White'. And, this is not a hell hole! These Chibis have been really nice to me!"

Ichigo pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, I woke up in this dorky outfit, found out you were being hunted by your own brother, escaped from Yumichika and Nanao by leaping out the window of a castle, and then I spent hours running around just to find your sorry ass!"

Silence

Wow…that came out slightly…

Emotional.

Just to brake to unnerving silence that had swept over the room, he picked up a nearby bowl of apples and threw the contence over his shoulder. If they really _were_ in Snow White, he sure as hell wasn't letting her anywhere _near_ apples!

When he got his hands on Urahara…

Rukia sighed and picked up a strawberry. The small disturbance that was Ichigo's stupidity had gone, and the silence ebbed away too. She smiled as she heard Matsumoto happily begin to sing. The song was so familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she'd heard it.

I will never let you fall 

No doubt it was a love song though. She'd probably heard it from a romantic movie or something. Orihime smiled and swayed side to side in her seat in an obvious attempt to dance.

I'll stand up with you forever 

Matsumoto had flung her arms over the shoulders of Toshirou and Hanatarou and was quite forcibly getting them to sway too.

I'll be there for you through it all 

Yamamoto, Jyuushiro and Shunsui smiled warmly and continued to sip their drinks. Though, not before Jyuushiro had a small sneezing fit.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Even Ichigo smiled slightly at the merry-happy group in front of him. She shook her head, beamed, and popped the strawberry into her mouth.

And chocked.

_Because you're my…_

_You're my…_

_My true love._

_My whole heart.

* * *

_

**OMG!! Done! This chapter had me stumped! I wanted this chapter to be a sort-of filler chapter so I could leave you hanging there! X3 But I hit a little block and I just couldn't go on! And that's why, it is now 2:45 am and I'm awake to upload this! Because I finally found my inspiration!**

**I think I toyed with the rating line a little in this chapter, but don't worry, this will be as bad as it gets (fingers crossed) as it IS rated a T!**

**Haha, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You make my day! For every review you make, the more Chibi hugs you shall receive! From the Chibi of your choice!**

**I shall see you all soon! Goodnight, and Bankai to us all!**

**x**


	7. His Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Snow White, Chibis, Death, Sorrow, or Life in general!**

**IMPORTANT: **I have an idea, but I would like the opinion of you, the esteemed read! I want to be able to do other fairytales and other couples, but I might just stick to this paring in lots of different tales! Its up to you guys now, so opinions are greatly appreciated!

Yes the important note shall go up for a few chapters!

_Of Lovers and Life: Chapter 7 _

* * *

"Rukia!"

He leapt up just as the choking girl fell off her chair. The Chibis stopped what they were doing and stared, wide-eyed at the lifeless Princess, spread out on the floor. Ichigo ran to her, scooped her up into his arms and began to call her name, shaking her lightly. The waitresses began to panic and ran around trying to find various medical equipment, while the seven Chibis gathered around Ichigo and the limp, pale Rukia.

"Rukia? Rukia! Come on Rukia, open your eyes damn it!"

Her silence and increasing paleness answered his hidden question. He stopped shaking her. The waitresses continued to run around, making quite a lot of noise, while Ichigo and the Chibis looked on at Rukia in silence.

"My Prince…" It was Yamamoto who spoke first.

"She's not…she cant…Rukia's not dead okay!? She just…she's just…"

What was he even trying to say?

He gripped her tightly too him, trying to find any silver of a pulse or a heartbeat.

None.

"P-Princess Rukia…is dead?"

The others turned to the normally chipper woman to see tears forming in her eyes. If Matsumoto was crying, it must be true. Rukia was really…?

Ichigo looked down at her 'sleeping' form. She was sleeping damn it! This was a fairytale! Just a story, it wasn't real! She was gonna wake up any second now and laugh at him, yelling, "Really got you that time!"

It wasn't long before Hanatarou and Orihime were crying too. Toshirou blushed lightly as he allowed the three Chibis to cry on him. He was being drowned in tears and suffocated by Matsumoto's breasts, but he didn't say a word. Jyuushiro and Yamamoto bowed their heads sadly, and Shunsui took off his straw hat and placed it over his heart. Even the waitresses stopped running around to bow down in morning of their beloved Princess.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't shed a single tear.

In fact, he didn't look sad at all.

He looked down right nervous…

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

"KI-SU-KE!" Yoruichi stood up from her place on the floor and corned the nervously laughing man.

"If that is permanent, I swear-"

"It isn't, my dear so please, don't do anything rash!" He covered his face with his fan and made sure to cover his lower regions with his free hand, just in case Yoruichi was feeling particularly violent today. Yoruichi growled and folded her arms.

"You better be telling the truth or-"

"Its Snow White! Surely you've read it?"

Yoruichi blushed slightly as she remembered that the two were indeed in the tale o Snow White and as such, Rukia wouldn't stay dead for long! It only took one kiss!

One kiss…

From Ichigo!

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

The realisation dawned over Ichigo's face as his eyes began to twitch. He couldn't It was morally wrong to kiss an unsuspecting girl! Especially if said girl was dead! It just wasn't right! True loves kiss or not!

But Rukia…

He looked back down at the still and breathless Rukia.

She was dead.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Rukia, this girl he held in his arms was truly and utterly dead. Not unconscious, not sleeping.

Dead!

And if all it took to bring her back was his first kiss, then at least just this simple, yet pure, gesture could be preformed without regret.

What the hell!?

He sounded like an old man!

Matsumoto looked up at him, wiped her tears, and began to choke out a sentence.

"T-True loves k-kiss! Its th-the most p-powerful th-thing!"

Ichigo nodded and was about to look back at Rukia, when suddenly a thought hit him.

Who had poisoned the strawberries?

He looked back towards the table and glared at the bowl of strawberries still sat innocently next to Rukia's empty plate.

It could've been anyone in the Bathhouse; the waitresses, one of the Chibis, even Yamamoto. But he knew who it really was. His throat burnt up as the name escaped his lips.

"Byakuya."

The venom and loathing in his voice made even Toushiro

Shiver. Matsumoto broke out into fresh tears upon hearing the name. And buried her head back into Toushiro's chest.

Ichigo would kill Byakuya for this.

But first came the matter of bringing Rukia back to the land of the living. He looked back down at her and placed a hand on her cheek, He caressed it gently. He knew he was only kissin her to bring her back, being the Snow White of the story and all, but he still couldn't stop his pounding heart.

He wanted this.

He wanted it more than anything! To kiss her, to feel her lips on his. But he willed himself to push such thoughts aside. Rukia probably didn't want this at all! And when she found out, she'd probably hate him, never talk to him again, or kill him. Personally, he'd rather be killed. He licked his lips nervously and leant down.

He could hear his heart pounding, the blood pumping in his ears and he knew he was shaking. He was vaguely aware that the Chibis were encouraging him. He was also vaguely aware that they were all staring at him. But all he really knew was that his lips were inches away from Rukia's. One thought crossed his mind.

'She owes me big time for this.'

* * *

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY!! I haven't updated in ages, I know! I'm a bad writer! T.T I have a tendency to get so caught up in my social life and school and such that I forget to upload chapters! I've had this written since January 2! ITS FRIGGIN' FEBRUARY!**

**Oh my days…I'm so sorry about this guys…But here's chapter 7! Oooooh, ALMOST double digits! I'm so happy! And I'm sorry I haven't replied to all you reviewers! My hotmail account is STILL being a bit of a rebel and is refusing to load properly! But thank you all so much!**

**Bankai and cookies to you all!**

**Aura x**


	8. Their Story

**Oh jeez, I'm not sure how to express how sorry I am! I've been gone longer than I'd ever realized! It's been almost a year since I last updated! This is shocking! D: **

**Writers block followed by life, and I completely lost track of time!**

**But I'm here to dignify thins story with an ending…and a link into the new story!**

**This maybe your last chance to suggest you're favorite Disney story or Fairytale! :D So get requesting everyone! **

**I'm really so sorry for my delays, but I honestly hope you enjoy the last chapter of 'Of Lovers and Life" part one of who knows how many!**

**Thank you to all of my (probably non-existent after how dead this story became) readers who have been here to watch this story blossom!**

**Enjoy!**

_Of Lovers and Life: Chapter 8_

* * *

Everyone held their breath, even the waitresses. As Ichigo inched forward, heart racing, head pounding almost audibly, the chibis inched forward also. The tension in the room was thick enough to slice, and Ichigo was beginning to feel slightly suffocated. He gulped loudly and closing his eyes, he gently pressed his shaking lips to Rukia's soft, still warm, dead lips.

Time stood still.

His chest…it hurt.

His heart was beating insanely fast. This wasn't quite how he'd imagined his first kiss to be. But oh…her lips were so soft. He could taste the fresh strawberry juice, and he could smell a strange metallic sent lingering on her still lips. For 10 seconds, all he could think of was how much he wanted this.

"Awww..." The chibi's sighed in unison. He would've made a mental note to kick them all after this, but right now, he didn't have a very functioning mental state to hold such a note in. Nothing could've spoiled this strange, blissful moment.

Nothing!

Except…

"OW! What the hell?!" Ichigo leapt back in shock, and wiped the blood from his lip. He stared wide eyed at the infuriated form of Rukia, as she jumped up and assumed a defense position. He gulped, eyeing her battle aura nervously.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled

"You didn't need to bite my lips off!" He sucked at his injured lip and blushed. He was more relieved at her liveliness than he wanted to admit to himself, and yet he was ashamed to have been caught taking advantage (however well he may have meant!) of her dead body. But more than those, he was slightly hurt.

Could his kissing really have been that bad?!

The chibi's squeaked and back towards the wall for protection, watching Rukia's battle aura spark!

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, KUROSAKI-KUN?"

Oh, he had been degraded to last name basis.

"You DIED! What was a supposed to do?!"

"OH! I DON'T KNOW-YOU COULD'VE BURIED ME, NOT KISSED ME! YOU…YOU…NECROPHILIAC!"

Ichigo blanched. Her words were scarily true, in the reality of it.

But wait, that was uncalled for! He'd just brought her ungrateful ass back to the land of the living, sacrificing his own first kiss to do so, and this was how she thanked him?!

"We're in Snow White for chrissake, the chibi abominations over there told me that this so called 'True Loves Kiss' was the only way to bring you back, and I couldn't live with myself if you died! It just so happens that I care about you enough to do something as stupid as kissing your dead lips, just to bring you back to me! But next time, I'll just leave you to rot!"

The silence that followed his outburst was painful.

He glared into the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Rukia. He knew he probably said some horrible things, and things he wasn't sure he should have said at all. He knew he'd have to apologize at some point, but he needed to reign his anger back in before he could do anything else. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Wow…is this what rejection feels like?

But before Ichigo could think any more of the humiliating pain, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, and a soft, warm figure press against his. He opened his eyes to see Rukia pressing her face into his chest.

"Wh-wha?"

"Ichigo…thank you."

He blushed, scratched his head, and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her tiny form.

"No problem midget…"

The chibi's backed away from the wall, feeling safe once more. They gave each other silent high fives, and Matsumoto cried her silent tears of happiness at watching operation: happily-ever-after come together before her eyes.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo.

He stared back down at her.

Eyes locked, they slowly inched their face closer, their eyes closing little by little.

The chibi's drew their breath, leaning forward in anticipation.

Closer.

Closer still.

A centimeter away.

A millimeter.

A nanometer.

"Oh, how repulsive!"

The two jumped back, their facing turning the brightest shade of vermillion, the chibi's sighed in disappointment, and Matsumoto turned angrily to the source of the voice. Her angry words failed her upon the sight.

Byakuya was stood in the door way, still in the waitress dress, brandishing a large sword that would've made Zangetsu jealous.

"So! You may have saved my darling stepsister with your sodding 'True Loves Kiss' but you'll never defeat my sword!"

Our two heroes blinked in unison.

"Byakuya…you look ridicules!!" They burst out laughing, unable to keep it in. The Chibi's and Byakuya stared at them, wearing looks that quite clearly questioned their sanity.

They were aware that really, they should have been scared, but the sight of scary, Byakuya-taichou, in a little black frilly dress with a white apron and hair ribbon over-ruled any sane feelings they may have retained from this whole experience.

"Can somebody-somebody please take a-a photo?!" Ichigo choked out between his hysterics. Rukia seemed to want to approve, but she was laughing so hard, the tears of hysterics were silent, and all she could was nod her head.

Humoring the two of them, Toshirou took a photo of the very disgruntled Byakuya. The others, including Byakuya, failed to see what was so funny, but Byakuya had had enough.

"LISTEN TO ME!" He roared.

Ichigo and Rukia, shocked by the sudden loudness, calmed down completely.

"I'm going to kill the both you, what part of that don't you understand!?"

"Honestly Byaku-bastard, I'd like to see you try."

"I'm the one with the sword, Prince."

Oh…

CRAP!

Byakuya let out a battle cry and leapt towards Rukia, sword raised. In a split seconds choice, Ichigo grabbed the long table beside them, and swung it as hard as he possibly could. It smashed over Byakuyas head, knocking him out cold. Food went everywhere, covering Rukia, Byakuya, and the chibi's in an assortment of colourful substances.

The chibi's blinked.

Rukia laughed and turned to Ichigo.

"10 points, for creativity!"

The chibi's broke out in celebration, throwing rice and cheering over Byakuyas defeat. Hanatarou and Orihime danced in a circle, Yamamoto and Jyuushiro smiled and nodded happily, Matsumoto tearfully flung her arms around the startled and flustered Toshirou, and begun applying him with fluttery kisses, turning him a odd shade of crimson-purple, and Shunsui cracked open a bottle of Sake, showering it over the other chibi's and the unconscious Byakuya.

Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped, and pretended to watch, but really, they were thinking things through. No matter how they looked at it, Rukia and Ichigo had kissed. Granted she'd been dead at the time, but if anyone asked Ichigo about his first kiss, this would be the first thing that came to his head.

And, they'd almost kissed a second time, had Byakuya not come in screaming his death threats, in a dress.

And, there was no escaping the fact that Rukia was only alive because Ichigo is her…true love.

But they couldn't deal with it. Not just yet.

They needed just a little more time…

"Prince, Princess?"

They both shook their head, and looked down at Yamamoto.

"Thank you for making this world safe once again. Byakuya will be thrown in the dungeon of Queen Unohana's castle. No doubt Yamichika, Nanao, Ikkaku and the others will enjoy keeping him in check. But you must continue on your journey! You have so many places to help."

Ichigo blinked.

"Wait-what?! How do you…what?!"

Yamamoto chuckled.

"Just before you arrived, the voice of god spoke to us all. He told us everything, about your coming, saving our world, saving many other worlds, and your ignorance of your own feelings!" He chuckled again at the look on Ichigo and Rukia's face.

"Urahara-sama will watch over you, and protect you when you need him most."

…

They think Urahara is their God!?

What the hell has the bastard been telling the poor misguided chibi creations?

"Urahara ain't no God! He is the sneaky bastard that got us stuck in here in the first place!" Ichigo exclaimed, but Yamamoto didn't seem to hear him, He shook his fist at the ceiling.

Although…if there was any of Urahara left after they were through with him, he might consider saying thank you…

Toshirou approached Rukia, looking away slightly bashful and grumpy (not surprisingly), blushing lightly, and handed her the photo of Byakuya.

"For your trip."

Rukia grinned and ruffled his hair. "Thanks shortie!"

The look on Toshirous face suggested homicide, but Rukia was saved by Matsumoto hugging him from behind, smiling a little.

"Don't forget about us Princess."

The two teens were shocked to see the scene starting to fade to black. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia, determined not to lose her this time. The chibis all approached tearfully and waved.

For moment, they were actually sad to be leaving the lovely chibis. They'd taken care of them, and they knew they'd miss their liveliness. Though, Ichigo was beginning to think that the chibis weren't so different to their reality versions. He smiled, and looked to see Rukia waving back at them, the blackness suddenly engulfing them.

It was a very cheesy, fairytale ending to an absolutely horrific tale, but what could he really expect from a twisted 'Snow White?'

Maybe…maybe the next story wouldn't be so bad, and maybe they'd meet other good friends. And maybe he and Rukia could…

"Holy crap, am I still in these dorky clothes?!"

_And then came the falling._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

**FINALLYY! It is finished! After over one year, this 8 chapter story is finally complete! But this is by no means the end. :D I told you I was back, and back I am! So if you have any requests at all, send them in, or i shall just start on the next series with my own plan!**

**So review! Do it do it!**

**I most apologise for the horrible mistakes in my story, and as its been over a year since i wrote this, i can assure you i will be taking much more care with the writing for the next series. **

**ALSO! I apologise to any Matsu/Toshi haters. I quite like those two, but if you fans dislike it, there shall be none in the next series! Or, i spilt it with each series, some Toshi/Hina and some Matsu/Toshi, okay?**

**Thank you so much for your support, and i apologise again for my complete neglect to you all.**

**Bankai to you all, and much love from me, the chibis and the well loved Walt Disney.**

**See you all again soon!**

**Aura x**


	9. EDIT!

Hey there everyone! It's me again, returning with the nasty delusion of writing a new chapter. But alas, this is only an announcement. I'm editing a lot of my stories right now, because so many of them are very badly written, or have such painstakingly obvious mistakes, I cry in shame every time I re-read them. So this is to tell you to WATCH OUT! Because I'm doing a lot of editing to make these stories better for you to read.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this 

Aura loves all you beloved FanFictioners, because without you guys, I would have zilch confidence in my writings and imagination!

Thank you all!

x


End file.
